


homesick in my hometown

by pettigrace



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Arrow (TV 2012) Season 3, Canon Compliant, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, I'm not sure how tag this tbh, Post-DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) Season 5, Superpowers, Time Travel, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettigrace/pseuds/pettigrace
Summary: During a mission to Starling City, Sara runs into an old friend.
Relationships: Gideon & Sara Lance, Sara Lance & Mick Rory, Sara Lance & Sin (Arrow), Sara Lance & Team Legends, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Sin (Arrow) & Lita Rory
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	homesick in my hometown

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that's come to me at random and it's probably ridiculous as fuck, but I wanted to write it out. 
> 
> This turned out much longer than planned, but I had to make up a reason for Sara never thinking about Sin that doesn't boil down to "the Arrowvrse writers barely tlak to each other apparently and don't give a fuck about the other shows". I hope it makes sense now, lmao.
> 
> This takes place somewhen during the beginning of Season 3 of Arrow for Sin and past Season 5 of LoT for the Legends, only that Sara didn't get abducted and Charlie is still aroud. Otherwise it's pretty much canon-compliant. If I fucked up anything about the Arrow part of it, don't yell at me. I hate that season too much to look up things about it.
> 
> The title is from Will Jay's "Homesick"! 
> 
> And now, I hope you enjoy.

Truth be told, a part of Sara feels a little guilty as she sneaks around the Waverider. It’s quite a difficult task, though, even for someone who’s had more education in sneaking around than anyone else, with having to persuade Gideon not to tell on her - the AI, however, is set on keeping the timeline intact and to make sure Sara’s own past doesn’t get messed up and ’ _ Oh, Captain Lance, don’t you recall that you were the one to bring up this issue in the first place? _ ’ 

(Actually, it was Ray, who, when the exact time and location of this new encore was revealed, immediately said that has  _ was _ present in Starling City for it and cannot remember such an incident. When the attention fell on Sara as the only other Starling inhabitant, she’d simply shrugged and explained that she’d been dead at the time. No one had questioned it.) But she had to agree; running into someone who  _ knows _ she should be dead at the moment could be more than complicated. Even if it were Oliver, who’s already had his brushes with the supernatural - mostly thanks to their resident warlock himself -, time travel would stretch it a little bit. Hell, if she isn’t mistaken, even  _ Barry _ hasn’t discovered it for himself yet, so it’s not like anybody would believe her. Ava had pointed all of this out, advising that they stay on the ship, and Sara hates that she’s right.

This whole thing would be easier if Ray hadn’t stayed behind with her. Then she could just ignore Gideon and go her way and only face the consequences after coming back. With Ray - who should be playing house with Nora, really, but while she’s on a new fairy godmother gig he’s decided to visit - here, however… Gideon will be a tattletale before she’ll have a foot on good old Starling concrete.

And, apparently, reading minds is a skill of hers, too - come to think, it actually might be. Gideon can record their dreams and there’s been the time she’s caught Behrad in a time loop, so maybe that’s not too far off, actually. Anyway, just as Sara crosses oast the bathroom leisurely, the AI speaks up. “Captain, I don’t know how often I should remind you that--”

“Listen, Gid, I know what Ava said and I know that she’s right,” Sara says lowly. If Gideon knows what’s good for her, she’ll have secured the conversation to this part of the ship only, but she still wouldn’t want to be overheard should Ray be close by. “But… you know, nostalgia, right? And don’t start with ‘ _ I am an AI, Captain, I wouldn’t know _ ’; I know exactly that your first go-to is the Wild West because that’s where Rip had felt happiness for the first time in however many years.”

At the mention of their old captain Gideon stays silent for a few more seconds than usually, probably because Sara’s right. The link between Rip and the ship had been as emotionally close as possible for a machine, and even in a memory space as big as hers Gideon would feel drawn to where her favourite human had forged what has possibly been his first friendship ever (though Sara could tell that’s not where it’s stayed for Rip and his cowboy). So despite their differences, the AI does understand the concept of nostalgia. Which is why it takes her a few beats until she starts again. “Still, I must insist.”

“Come on, Gideon. You don’t even know what I was planning to do,” Sara pouts. According to Ava, that always works. “It’s not like I wanna visit my own funeral.” She’s fairly certain she didn’t have one. The first time around, when she hadn’t  _ actually _ been dead, maybe, but the other time? Not that anyone told her, really. It wouldn’t have stuck for too long either way. Though, she has to confess, the first one would be of interest for her, just to see who’d really mourned for her, you know? But they aren’t at  _ that _ time right now, so that’s off the table anyways. “I just wanna, you know, check out an old space. And why am I even arguing with you? I’m the captain of this ship!”

“Co-captain,” Gideon reminds her smugly. Sometimes Sara wishes she had a body just so she could strangle her. 

“Gideon,  _ please _ .”

Again, the AI doesn’t respond at once. Sara, never having been the most patient person, gives her best not to throw her hands in the air as Gideon mulls it over. Honestly, if she’s already  _ begged _ … “I won’t try to stop you, Captain Lance,” she gives in. Sara throws a fist in the air, now a clear sign of a win. “But... I advise you to tell Dr Palmer where you’re headed. So the Legends won’t accidentally leave you behind.”

The  _ again _ remains unsaid, but they remember it both too well. And so would Ray. She cannot even trust that they’d manage to come back to the same time and place to pick her up, because her troupe is just chaotic like that. She grimaces lightly at the reminder - no, Gideon is right, she wouldn’t want a repetition of that. Neither would Ray, so he’d try to stop her completely, knowing him. And she could easily knock him out, but she’d rather not. Ugh. This is annoying.

Then the fault in Gideon’s thesis hits her. “Hey, Gideon,” she says, a smile forming on her face. “So I should just tell Ray to make sure the Legends won’t forget me here?”

“Precisely.”

“So, if  _ someone _ knows I left, then I’m free to go?” It’s a stab in the dark, but it must be the truth, too. Gideon knows too well that Ray is nobody who can stop her when she’s set her mind on something. 

The AI knows it’s a trap, but doesn’t know how to get out of answering, so after a second, she replies, “Yes.”

“Well, then. Tell the team I headed out, will you?” Sara pats the ship’s wall casually, awaiting the moment where the AI would groan as she realizes what just happened, were she a human. As it is, though, she hums softly to herself before going her way - without any more comments from Gideon.

(She’s pretty sure Ray will know soon enough, but she’s too quick on her feet for him to catch up.)

-

The clock tower… It looks different than she remembered, but soon the memories of Slade’s attack on the city come back to her. Getting all of the things she’s lived through into a straight line has been difficult before, but ever since she’s become a time traveller, it’s been almost impossible. As she takes in the sight in front of her, though, it all clicks into place; yes, Oliver’s team had used her hideout, too, before her death, she recalls. And there’s been some kind of explosion, maybe even from their side…

It’s a miracle the building is still standing, period. Given everything, the whole place looks way too good, even if it’s more banged up than Sara would ever have wanted it to be. It looks worse than she’s ever seen it, truth be told. There’s holes just about everywhere, wood shot away by the force of the explosion, and shrapnel doing the rest. The pieces of loose wood are covered in thick dust, just as it had been when she’d first come back to Starling. It’s a kind of deja vu, though it shouldn’t be. 

She stops her inspection when she hears something. 

It’s a light sound, almost undetectable. It sounds like someone who’s doing their best to be as quiet as possible, who must have learned it professionally but doesn’t have the experience yet to nail it completely. Give it a few more months, maybe, and they’ll be as light on their feet as Sara is. For now, however, this person could have also just knocked on the door to mark their entrance.

Sara has thrown them down on the floor within a second and come to a stop only inches from their face, ready to give them one more blow. She’s learnt by now though, to ask first and punch later, so she hesitates for just a second.

“ _ Sara _ ?”

She couldn’t make out the face below her just yet, given that it’s dark as fuck both outside and in the clocktower but there’s voices you’ll recognize no matter what. Even when they’re hushed because your arm is pressing down on their throat. 

She pulls it back swiftly, but doesn’t take her eyes off the girl below her. Now that she know what to look for, what to make out to confirm her assumption, it’s easier to make out details. She sees the styled top hair, undoubtedly ruined by her attack, feels the leather jacket below her other hand and finds the sharp eyebrows, drawn together as Sin frowns up at her.

“Sin,” Sara breathes. Of course it’s Sin, how could she have assumed that it wasn’t? There’s nobody else who’d find their way up here, who’d approach an intruder like they’ve stolen themselves into her home. She feels bad for not thinking of her immediately; it’s not like she’s  _ forgotten _ about her, she never could have, but…

She’s checked up on Sin. After coming back to life, after getting her soul back thanks to Constantine. Sin had made do with her situation, thrown herself into the fight for her community without even putting on a mask. She’s been fine, more than that, even without Sara. She’d never have wanted to ruin that for her, so she’s kept her distance.

Sin’s grown so well into her role as a protector that Sara… well, she hasn’t forgotten how she used to be, not exactly. But it’s been similar to how she views her old life: two versions of the same person who aren’t congruent. She’s had to keep thinking of what Sin has become to not do her any wrong. 

This one here, though? That’s the  _ old _ Sin.

Sara pulls back completely, lifting her up in the motion. Her hands rest on Sin’s jaw, looking at her closely. Yes, this is  _ her  _ Sin, the one who just discovered that sometimes vigilantes will step in for the small guys, too, will look at a woman on the street and walk her home. This is the Sin who’s just seen her part of town go through the unimaginable two years in a row - and it would have already been bad enough, but she doesn’t know what’s yet to come Sara thinks bitterly - and who’d still tried her best to help. 

“Sin!” She repeats and engulfs her in a hug. It’s a little awkward at first with Sin being so completely surprised, but after a few seconds she melts into the hug. 

“I know we haven’t seen each other in a while,” Sin says after a few more moments where Sara’s kept her arms closed around her, her voice full of annoyance that has always sounded fake to her. She should know better than to pretend around Sara. “But I kinda need to breathe--”

Reluctantly, Sara drops the embrace, but she keeps her hands on Sin’s arms, holding the contact. “Fuck, it’s good to see you.”

“You too,” Sin smirks. “Kinda had me thinking that weird army got to ya, but of course not.”

Sara stares at her. So Roy and Thea never told Sin about what happened to her? She’d never known that it’s not that Sara just dropped her or forgot about her, but that she simply  _ couldn’t _ come back to the tower, couldn’t help her rebuild it - because clearly that’s what she’s doing here - or visit her, at the very least? She knows her death hasn’t been easy on anyone on Oliver’s team, especially considering the endless spiel of whodunnit, but still… She feels a twinge in her heart. 

“Yeah, it’s… it’s been wild.” She hears herself saying, still taking in the girl in front of her. If Sin’s been in any fights lately, then she’s done well to avoid any hints of it. 

“You could say that,” Sin nods earnestly. She doesn’t fill her in on what’s been happening, thinking that Sara’s been around for the rebuilding of the city - something that Felicity has filled her in about later, actually - and that she’s helped out with that. Honestly, she’s not sure what she  _ could _ have done, even if she hadn’t been…  _ compromised _ at the time.

Damn, this is difficult. It’s not like Sara doesn’t know how to keep a secret or whatever, but seeing Sin in front of her like this… She’s  _ never _ actually lied to her, come to think of it. Kept quiet about a lot of details, sure, but told her more than anyone else. It’s been kind of refreshing, back then, to have an outsider who’d be shocked by things, of course, but not as tied to her as her family had been. Not that it didn’t glue them together at the hip, but it’s felt entirely different altogether, somehow. 

“I’ve actually been out of Starling.” She tells her. “Kinda always am, nowadays.” And the  _ nowadays _ itself is fucked up, with their warped sense of time and whatnot. She’s noticed it a few times already, that setting foot outside of the Waverider for longer than a mission has a weird effect on her, especially when trying to catch up with someone she knows. The last time she’s spoken to Felicity things had been… wonky, her head filled with too many situations and jumps. 

Sin frowns. “You are? Why didn’t you tell me?” It’s concern rather than offense and Sara loves her for the immediate support. Sin knows what it’s like to be out and about, even if she’s only flitting back and forth between different houses in the same neighbourhood. 

“It’s… difficult,” Sara sighs. She finally lets go off her instead turning so that her back is leaning against the wall. Sin mirrors her position easily, just like she’s always done. “Impossible to put into words.”

“What, more impossible than being lost at sea and then turned into a ninja while everyone thinks you’re dead?” There’s a mocking grin in place now, half of Sin’s face shining thanks to the light that comes in through the broken window.

“Actually, yeah.”

Sin looks like she’s not sure whether to keep up with the humour or fall back into frowning at her. It makes for quite a funny view, nonetheless. “What,” she settles with in the end, not even forming a question.

Sara chuckles a little. “If I told you, you’d never believe me,” she offers. Hell, even her fellow superheroes - the ones who aren’t her team, that is - don’t usually believe any of the Legends when they discuss what’s been up. Nate’s told her about the last time he’s caught up with Wally and the speedster thought he was joking at some point, even though he should  _ know _ what it’s like being a Legend!

“Hm,” Sin makes. She shrugs, not even questioning that, but simply declaring, “You could always show me.”

Sara stops short. She could, couldn’t she? Of course, it’s always dangerous to introduce an outsider, but that’s what Mick and Behrad have done, too, back when they brought their family members along, right? Sin had already struggled with wrapping her mind around Sara’s experiences before, but they’d added up logically. Time travel and fighting gods and restoring humanity’s free will and whatnot, on the other side… And now that she’s teased her, Sin won’t stop stalking and researching and asking around and stuff like that. Sara can’t have her drop in on Roy and ask what the Canary is currently up to when she should be  _ dead _ . 

Damn, she’s really already screwed that up in the second she’s let Sin see her, huh? Ava won’t shut up about this. 

The damage is done, though. Damage in form of a curious person who probably won’t give up anyways. Well, seems like even being the captain of a team won’t keep you from joining its stupidity. 

“Ah, shit,” she makes quietly. If this backfires, it’ll be on her, but that’s cool. In the end, they could always give Sin one of those memory eraser pills or whatever they gave - will give? - her dad. She can handle this. “Yeah, why not?”

It says a lot that Sin isn’t even surprised by her reaction. She still lives in the world where Sara trusts her more than anyone else, where the biggest trouble they could run into are thugs or the police; though she supposes Mirakuru soldiers should also be on Sin’s list of things to look out for. For her, there was never a question of Sara’s answer. 

A part of Sara almost wishes she still were that person. She knows her time on the ship helped, improved her a lot, but that was in comparison to what she had become after dying for real. The Sara that Sin knows, however? She had, despite everything that she’s already endured, been a much freer and more careless person altogether. It’s been fun, in a way. Running with Sin had distracted her from everything else.

Sin’s already up on her feet while Sara still mulls it over. No, she’s different now. Found her place and grown into her job. She wouldn’t trade it - or her team - for anything. But she can try to mend them together.

Easily, she jumps to her feet as well. Maybe she  _ should _ try to prepare Sin for what she’s about to experience, but she really wouldn’t be able to find the words, she can imagine. This really is something you need to see for yourself.

And see she will.

-

“ _ Captain Lance _ ,” Gideon says as a greeting when they enter the ship. There’s a subtone to her that’s not just teasing but a warning, too. Sara can’t blame her for that, given what they’d discussed just before she left. 

“It’s chill, Gideon, I promise,” she offers. 

Behind her, Sin is looking around with her mouth hanging open, trying to make sense of the futuristic appearance of the ship. When she’d seen its outside, she’d asked whether Sara has become a nerd and joined a troupe building a lifesize Millenium Falcon or something the like. (Ray and Nate would be so delighted to hear that, come to think of it.) She doesn’t stop, but still looks like she’s run into an invisible barrier. “What  _ was _ that?” She wants to know, trying to find a source. “And--  _ Captain _ Lance? You said you  _ didn’t _ become a nerd!”

“It’s a long story, really. I’ll explain later. First you need to meet the others, it’ll help.” Sara says over her shoulder. 

Sin doesn’t look satisfied at all, but she follows anyway. Again with the unspoken trust. Sooner or later that will break, Sara thinks sadly, once she finds out she isn’t  _ her _ Sara anymore.

Gideon must have informed the others of her arrival, because they all look quite alert as they watch the entrance, despite their various states of well-being. Ray’s biting his nails while standing at the console, listening to the sweet nonsense that Nate is whispering into his ear while he has a hand on his friend’s shoulder. Sara feels a pang of guilt; maybe she should have told him about her plans so he’d feel less guilty at the option of losing her. Come to think of it, he’ll probably have gotten a stern talking to. 

The mission itself can’t have been too bad then. All of them look a bit disheveled, sporting a few cuts and scratches that Gideon will have fixed up in no time, but there’s no open wounds and, as she looks over the small crowd, she notices that all of them are present. Mick is even nursing a beer already and Zari draped over Constantine’s lap between her brother and Astra, who’s smirking up to where Charlie’s leaning over the back of her seat.

A breath of relief escapes her when she sees all of them in such good shape. It’s not like she didn’t trust them to take care of the encore themselves, else she would have insisted on coming with - Ava and Gideon, together with Zari’s rediscovered hacking skills, have managed to link things so that the encores would be announced with a grade of dange, too, and this one was just about a five out of ten, so basically nothing compared to what they usually deal with - but it given their chaotic energy, it’s always somewhat of a miracle when things go their way.

“Oh, thank God, you’re okay,” Sara can barely make out as Ava throws herself at her, closing her arms tightly around her. She pulls back already again before Sara can react in any way, cupping her face with her hands to inspect it closely.

Sara pulls them away, pressing a kiss against the knuckles on one hand. “Missed you, too,” she tells with a grin. “I take it the mission went well?”

“You know us, Cap,” Charlie says cheerfully. Her eyes move from the pair over to where Sin’s still standing, looking at Sara with wide eyes. Charlie looks like she can’t wait for the story, which is fair. Still, she carries on, saying, “We always win.”

“Hear, hear,” Constantine adds dryly, slapping against the arm rest. all the while he keeps his eyes fixed on Zari, though. Sara still can’t believe how well they fit together, given everything, but, impossibly, it works.

Sara grins and drops Ava’s hand to her side. With the free one, she reaches for Sin, pulling her closer into the centre of attention. “Okay, team, meet my little sister,” she announces brightly. “Sin.”

“Nice name,” Mick comments and lifts both his eyebrows and a bottle in their direction. Sara smirks. Of course he’d like that. Give it a little time and once he actually  _ knows _ Sin, he’ll like  _ her _ , too. She can imagine how well they’d get on. 

“Wait, I thought you only had one sister,” Nate speaks up. He lifts his hand as he pushes himself off the console, like he’s a school kid about to ask a question. “And wasn’t she  _ dead _ ?”

“You have a dead sister?” Zari chimes in. She looks to equal parts empathetic and offended, probably because Sara didn’t try to bond with her about that. 

Astra, not moving from where she’s lounging, snorts. “You guys,” she starts and gestures into the room lightly, “have way too much experience with death.” It’s a simple conclusion she comes to, especially considering the next thing she adds as she points at herself is, “And that comes from someone who’s lived in hell.”

There’s an awkward chuckle going through the row. Yeah, she’s right, actually. Sara’s pretty sure that pretty much all of them have been either pronounced dead or actually been killed for real. It’s a little weird to think about it. Which doesn’t make it any less true, yeah.

“Wait, hang on,” Sin speaks up and raises her hands. “Last I saw the ADA was alive and kicking, so what the hell are you even talking about?”

“Oh damn,” Behrad speaks up, looking like he’s about to zone out any minute, though whether it’s from something he’d smoked or from the mission itself, Sara can’t tell. His eyes are wide and focused as he looks at her, though, so it’s safe to assume he’s guessing correctly. “Sara, did you--”

“Okay, okay,” Sara says soothingly, lifting her hands as she speaks. “Why don’t you guys go freshen up while I… explain things.” Before anyone can argue, she adds, “That’s an order.”

Knowing her team, the chances of them obeying were slim as hell, but apparently the encore exhausted them more than they’d let on. Instead of complaining, Nate and Charlie each take a side of Behrad and pull him up, supporting him all the way to either the med bay or his room; he doesn’t usually take anything that hits him like this, though, so Sara assumes that he did, in fact, catch most of the encore’s attack. Astra and Constantine fall into step as they retreat, conversing lowly.

Mick directs a shrug at Sara before announcing, “I’mma take a jumpship. Gotta pick up Lita.”

Ava looks up quickly, a smile in place. “Oh, it’s a Lita weekend?”

“It’s Friday?” Behrad calls back, even though he’s not visible anymore. Sara wonders if she’ll ever discover what’s up with him today. 

Instead of asking, though, she smiles at Mick. “Okay,” she nods. “The more the merrier.”

When he’s left the room unceremoniously, too, Sara and Sin are left with Ava, who still hasn’t left her place beside her, Ray and Zari. (The last one makes her assume that maybe Behrad is truly okay after all. Zari’s sensitive about his well-being ever since… well.) It only takes her a single glance to communicate to Ava that she’ll explain everything later, that it’s better if she clears things up on her own, but it doesn’t work with the others.

While Ava leaves as well with one last look, Ray and Zari hover where they are, both looking at Sin full of curiosity. It’s Ray who speaks up first.

“Sara, did you--”

“Sorry for sneaking out on you,” Sara cuts in. “But be glad you didn’t try to stop me, even Gideon didn’t manage--”

“You  _ tricked  _ me, Captain.” The AI offers, sounding more offended than anything. 

Next to Sara, Sin flinches. “ _ Jesus Christ _ ! Fuck, Sara, will you finally tell me what’s going on here?!”

“Well, you see--” Ray starts again, this time trying to be helpful. Probably to make up for not keeping his watch duty, even if there’s never been such a thing in the first place. 

Sin is the one who cuts him off this time, raising a finger at him. “Hey, I know who you are!” She exclaims. “You’re that Palmer dude!”

Ray shows her a happy smile, as if he were an actor greeting their biggest fan. Sara doesn’t know what he’s about to say, but it can’t be good.

“My friend says you bought their family’s company just to land at her brother’s new girl,” Sin says before he can. She crosses her arm as she speaks, looking up at him with too much of a challenge in her eyes considering Ray is about twice her size. Sara couldn’t be prouder.

She expects Ray to look at least a little embarrassed about being reminded of that course of action he’d taken, but, like always her friend focuses on the wrong thing. “You know Thea?” He wants to know, his grin growing even wider, as impossible as it seems. 

“Uh,  _ duh _ ,” Sin makes, not dropping the challenge. Sara hasn’t been around to get to know Ray before he found his calling as a Legend, but it seems that Thea hasn’t been too happy with him, if that’s the perception of him that she’s passed on. 

It’s probably best if she ended this before it exploded into her face. “Ray, how about we do this later?” Sara proposes, giving him a serious look that makes it clear this isn’t a point for discussion.

He gets it, surprisingly. Gee, maybe Starling City isn’t too bad on her team’s obedience. Makes her wonder who they ran into to teach them an appreciation for orders like that. She watches as Ray nods once more and then hurries off as well, presumably following wherever Nate disappeared to in the end. 

Once he’s gone, Sara levels her eyes on who might be the most troublesome of her team members. “Zari?” She offers.

At once, Zari straightens her back, putting on a wide smile. Fucking hell. “First of all,” she starts easily as she steps forward, “that whole early 2010s’ dyke look you’ve got going on? Good for you, girl!” She gives a little cheer with her fists and grins in her pretty fashion. “Second--” 

Judging by Sin’s unimpressed look, this could blow up rather sooner than later, too, so Sara decides to cut in. “She  _ is _ from the early 2010s, Zari,” she tells her, pushing her hands down. Then she gives Sin an apologetic look. “Sin, meet our resident influencer - Zari.”

“You may know me as Dragon Girl!” Zari offers lightly. Then she frowns, “Wait, no, you don’t yet--”

Sin raises an eyebrow at her, still looking unimpressed at first glance, but when she turns to face Sara she can detect a hint of utter confusion, too. “Sorry, she’s your resident  _ what _ ?”

Right, Sara thinks. For how long has this term been around? She doesn’t even know if she’d been familiar with it, truth be told. But then again, she’s never been the most typical person when it comes to social media and whatnot. The same goes for Sin, too, probably.

“YouTube,” she tries for an easy explanation, grimacing lightly as she thinks about just how Zari’s career came to be. She’d be lying if she claimed the whole alternate timeline business and the other Zari didn’t mess with her understanding of that. It’s all wobbly.

“Well, actually, just my  _ start _ has been on YouTube!” Zari grins proudly. “Now I am all over the platforms and, you see, at my time there’s so many more, like--”

“What do you mean, ‘ _ your _ time’?” Sin asks, irritation colouring her voice. It definitely is time to explain things at last before she throws a tantrum, but it’s not like she can just drop it on her. How did Rip introduce them to this whole concept again? 

“I’m from your future, dummy.” Zari taps her index finger against Sin’s forehead. Well. That’s one way to do it. “From the glorious 2042, to be exact. Much better than, uh,  _ this _ time here. Ugh, so old-school.”

Sin raises an eyebrow at her and gives Sara a short look. Then she directs her eyes back at Zari. “Dude, you high or something?”

At that, a chuckle escapes Sara. 

“What? No!” Zari sounds almost offended, actually. She raises a hand to her chest. “ _ Yallah _ , leave  _ that _ to my brother, trust me.” She catches herself at that and, in an uncharacteristically soft fashion, continues, “No, but seriously, girl. This is a time machine. I didn’t believe it at first either, but - pinky swear - it’s the truth. Ask Sara.”

“I was getting to that,” Sara mumbles. She takes a deep breath before focussing on the alarmed expression on Sin’s face. Honestly, she might even have to thank Zari for this; it’s given her an opening, at least. … Which doesn’t make any of this more believable, but  _ well _ . “Okay, Sin, don’t flip out, but… Zari isn’t telling shit.”

Zari looks like it’s a compliment and comeback all at once. 

“Okay, this was funny, Sara, really, but you can stop now.” Sin says, shaking her head. “Who’s in on this? Is Roy helping?” She staggers back as she looks around, trying to find-- what exactly, Sara isn’t sure. Maybe Roy hiding away or a hidden camera or something. “Thea paid for the actors, didn’t she?”

“You think this job comes with payment?” Zari speaks up again. “Oh, honey…”

“ _ Zari _ ,” Sara tries again. “I got this, okay?”

Zari pouts a little, but ultimately throws up her hands. She stalks off then, her heels giving off a careless rhythm. She’s clearly pleased with her work here. 

“Captain Lance, do you want me to provide a sedative for your friend?” Gideon speaks up. “Their anxiety levels are fairly high.”

At the word ‘sedative’, Sin’s eyes only grow wider.

Sara shakes her head. “No, thank you, Gideon. I  _ got _ this.” If she’s left alone, that is. Honestly, she knows how to handle Sin, in contrast to everyone else here. She would have figured out a way to explain things gently with a little more time. 

She approaches her carefully then. “Sin, nobody’s pulling a trick on you,” she says. “Remember how I told you it’s even weirder than me being a ninja?”

“Time travel isn’t real.” Sin says, almost as if to prove a point.

Sara winces. Maybe she should start with a familiar approach. “Okay, hang on. You saw Ray, right? Palmer?” She waits for the nod, even though it’s redundant. She’s seen them speak after all. “Okay, so he’s an inventor. He built a suit. It’s-- Kinda like Iron Man.”

“Okay?” Sin makes. She believes that, at least. Her face grows softer again, recognition filling it. 

“Okay. And-- the Mirakuru soldiers. The strong ones. Those were real.” Sara continues, nodding to herself as she pieces together a way to convince her friend of the truth. “Now think that there’s similar… drugs. Only that they have different effects.”

“What, one of your friends here can stick to the ceiling or what?” Sin asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“No, not that. But Nate, well, he can turn into steel,” Sara says with a shrug. “It’s quite useful if he remembers it.”

“You’re kidding.”

“Captain, if I may--”

“Gideon, what did I just tell you?”

“I just wanted to inform you that I have video footage of Dr Heywood using his powers, if it would help the case.” Gideon says. If she had a face right now, she’d probably be pouting. Sara wonders if maybe it’s been the team who made her so… human. 

“Oh.” Sara takes another glance at Sin’s doubtful expression. That’s  _ it _ . “Actually… Yeah, that’d be great. Thanks, Gid.”

The AI doesn’t bless her with a verbal answer, but just puts a video on screen. Maybe Sara deserves that cold treatment, given the entire day, so she doesn’t think too much of it. Instead, she focuses on the footage Gideon has dug up. Sara can’t tell from when exactly it is because that’s just Nate in the middle of the bridge turning into steel - only to ask Gideon how he looks. Hm, must have been from the early days, then. Though, knowing Nate, it wouldn’t be so far off if he’s concerned about his looks at every moment. His transformation is as impressive as always, anyway, and she’s sure it must be even more so to a newbie.

When she looks at Sin, however, her friend pulls up an eyebrow. “Haha, funny. Who edited this?” She rolls her eyes. The initial shock she had - because she  _ knew _ it isn’t that far off, given what Starling has seen in the past ( _ her _ past already) - has worn off and been replaced by annoyance. “Seriously, Sara, you can stop now.”

“Sin, this isn’t--” Sara stops, a new idea coming to mind. Okay, if Sin won’t believe a video, then maybe it’s time to show her the real thing. “Gideon, can you summon Nate to the bridge, please?”

“Of course, Captain Lance.”

Sin bites her lip, almost as if there  _ is _ still an ounce of curiosity. Nonetheless, she declares. “I’m tired of this. Well played, Lance. I’ll go--”

Before she can turn, Nate comes jogging around the corner. To Sara’s delight, Charlie is following right behind. Well, that makes things even easier, probably. Two of their superpowered people. Sure, she could ask Ray to show off his suit, too, but that’s all technology and Sin knows what that’s capable of. No, a metahuman and a shapeshifter - a  _ goddess _ ; Sara should have wrapped her mind around this by now but sometimes she still forgets, given how different Charlie is from her sisters - will make the transition into the impossible easier. 

“You wanted to see me, cap?” Nate offers with a smile. He gives Sin a charming one, too, bowing his head a little to her in teasing. Or greeting. Sara can never tell with him.

“Nate, show Sin your thing.”

“My… thing?”

Charlie slaps against the back of his head. “Clearly she means your powers, you dong,” she declares. “Right?” There’s something else in her eyes, a question about whether she should do it, too.

With a look Sara makes her understand to wait, getting a nod in return.

“Oooh,” Nate makes. “Yeah, cool.” He gestures for them to take a step back -  _ seriously _ ? - and tells Sin with a stern look, “If I were you, I’d sit down.”

Sin, however, shoots a glance at Sara, asking with it whether he’s serious. Sara just shrugs. He probably is, but she doubts Sin would  _ faint _ . Nate is just a drama queen.

Without waiting any longer and, surprisingly, without making a big show of it, he turns into steel then. His entire body, even, which he rarely does lately. Sara’s wondered if it’s a convenience thing or something else; now that she’s had powers of her own, she could emphasize with how exhausting they could get.

It does have the wished effect in any case. Sin’s mouth falls open as she looks at Nate’s silver skin. “Holy shit,” she gasps. “What?”

Sara grins. Ah, it works out then. “Hey, Nate, mind if Sin copps a feel?” She grins.

“Pfff,” he makes, flexing his arm. He holds it out into Sin’s direction. “By all means, go ahead.”

“Woah, you can still  _ speak _ ?” Sin blinks at him, before reaching forward to put her hand around Nate’s lower arm. When it feels cold against her touch, her eyes widen some more and she tries applying pressure to it. “Woah, that’s good work.”

“Oh,” Charlie makes. “Don’t believe you, do they?” She bites her lip a little, looking from Sara to Sin. “This still doesn’t get ya?” She wants to know.

It might be about to, Sara notices, based on the hesitation of Sin’s at that. Still, though, her friend huffs in reply. “Why? You got something cooler?” She challenges.

“Oh, absolutely,” Charlie laughs. “No offense, Nate.”

At once, Nate transforms back. He pulls up his hands, ignoring the way Sin frowns when her hand scrubs over human skin again, and says “None taken. Yours  _ is _ much cooler.”

Charlie doesn’t even try to fake modesty. Instead, she nods self-assured. “Tell me a celebrity,” she orders Sin. 

She’s caught by surprise in return. “Uh, Obama?”

“Good choice,” Nate comments at the same time as Sara sighs wistfully. God, she really misses that guy. She’s checked in on the news of what should be her present and has felt quite awful for being privileged enough to not live in that America at the moment. Gideon has been very insistent about them not stepping in there. She can only hope that it’s the right thing to do.

Before they know any better, the former President - though, for Sin he still  _ is _ , right? - stands in front of them. Sara will never get used to this.

“What the--?” Sin says. Whatever she’s thought had happened with Nate it’s obvious she can’t apply it to this one. Her offer of a celebrity was purely by chance, so it’s not like Sara could have rigged it. Still, she tries another one. “Axl Rose?”

Involuntarily, Sara flinches at the name. It’s good that Mick isn’t here right now; his pet rat is still a sore topic, even if he won’t admit it. 

The musician appears within the blink of an eye, causing Sin to throw her hands up to her mouth and jump back in delight. “Holy shit!” She exclaims. “Dude, what the hell? That’s so-- holy  @#$%&! Wait, what was that?” She stops at the sound of her disturbed voice.

“Oh, that’s just the filter Ray had Behrad install. Or was it the old Zari?” He wonders, a sad undertone to his expression at the memory of his girlfriend. He drops it quickly, though, instead frowning. “Man, this is still so confusing.”

Charlie, now back to her - admittedly, stolen - normal appearance, pats his back helpfully.

“Okay, I’ll ask this once more: What the hell is happening here?” Sin says. Her eyes are wide again, but she doesn’t look like she’ll black out or try running any second now, which is progress. Her gaze clings to Sara, wanting her to make sense of things.

“Alternate timelines,” Nate offers in her stead. “They’re a hassle.”

“Nate,” Sara says sharply. Involuntarily, her hand goes up to message the bridge of her nose. Above it, she looks at Charlie. “Make him disappear again?”

“Aye,” Charlie says with a mock-salute. “Glad to have helped,” she adds as she pulls Nate with her, but not without shooting a wink at Sin. Who, understandably, still looks at her in awe despite her obvious confusion.

Once they’re gone, Sara sighs once more. When she offers Sin a seat this time, taking one for herself, she follows suit. Yeah, this probably  _ is _ a conversation to better have while sitting down.

-

Telling Sin about what she’s been up to wasn’t as disastrous as Sara had imagined, actually. Seeing superpowers in action beforehand has been a help, even if she still looks a little disbelieving when it comes to the time travelling. Once the team has settled back in and calmed down, she could maybe leave them alone and take Sin and Ava to a little trip to somewhere in the distant past to really convince her. 

For now, though, she seems pretty compliant. “So, you’re telling me that you’ve been travelling through time and space in those months we haven’t seen each other?” She summarizes dryly, only a hint of disbelief painting her words.

Sara grimaces softly. “Well, actually that’s still in your future.”

“What? When?” She demands, but before Sara can answer, she slumps back. “Man, that steel dude was right, this is confusing as @#$%&!” 

At her expression, which is once again surprised by the filter exchanging her swear with a loud noise like they do on TV, Sara snickers. “Yeah, you get used to it.” She’s not sure herself whether she means just the filter or her line of business in general.

“So how much time until you… screw,” she tries, hesitantly waiting for the sound. When it doesn’t come, she continues, “off and take captainship of this… machine here?”

“I don’t know if I’m allowed to tell you, to be honest,” Sara admits. Telling Sin that it happens at  _ some point _ is something different than telling her the specifics. She probably shouldn’t even have overheard about Laurel earlier. She can only hope that her friend forgets about that… God, she should have thought about that before. This is too tempting of a loophole, something she’s been avoiding for so long because it’s only fire back in the end.

“If I may say so, Captain, I’d advise that you don’t,” Gideon adds. “Though I do know that won’t be able to stop you.” Ouch, she deserves that.

Despite herself, Sara grins at that, though. “Sin, meet our AI, Gideon.”

“It is nice to meet you, Sin,” Gideon says, almost cautiously. It’s weird for her, just as the fact that she’ll just adopt the nickname instead of providing or at least  _ asking _ for the surname for a formal address. Sara wonders what’s up with that. Maybe Sin’s just too good at hiding herself away. “If you need any assistance, don’t hesitate to ask.”

“Gideon can hear you wherever you are,” Sara adds proudly. “So really, just speak into the blue and she’ll answer.”

“So like an Alexa?” Sin raises an eyebrow.

“I will let this slide as you are from the early 21st century, but I shall ask you to refrain from this type of insult in the future, if you please.”

“Woah,” Sin gasps. Then she chuckles lightly, “Relax, I hate that company like any sane person.”

Once she’s answered in an appraising manner, Gideon steps back from the conversation again, leaving them be, even as Sin gushes about how cool she sounds and asks question after question (all of which Sara can’t really answer due to lack of knowledge, mostly). It spirals then, into more questions about the ship and later to missions, too. Sara tells her about a few people she’s met, but never going into too much detail. She leaves out the most dangerous ones, the big ones, because she doesn’t want to frighten her.

She doesn’t know how long it takes until there’s heavy footsteps echoing through the hallway. Mick announces him shortly afterwards. “Jumpship’s back in place, Boss.”

“Good,” Sara nods. Next to him, she catches sight of his daughter. “Hey, Lita.”

“Hi, Sara!” She grins. Granted, Sara hasn’t known her for that long and hasn’t seen her grumpier stance in a way that Mick, Ava or even Zari have, but she likes the change she’s seen in her. Lita has grown attached to her dad rather than telling him off constantly; though Sara can’t fault her for that either. She knows what being a rebellious teenager is like. “Oh, who’s that?”

Another rebellious teenager in question, though Sara won’t say it out loud. “This is my sister - Sin,” she says instead. It still goes over her lips easily. “Sin, those are Mick and his daughter Lita. she’s only found out about us recently, too.”

“Oh, you’re a visitor, too?” Lita concludes, lighting up. “Is it your first day? Have they shown you the fabricator yet?”

“Easy,” Mick says calmly, putting a hand on her shoulder. It works right away. Lita still looks like she’d love to run off with Sin, but she stays where she is rather than vibrating in space. The arsonist has a calming effect, as ironic as it seems.

“Why don’t you show it to her?” Sara suggests. Turning to Sin, she explains, “Lita hasn’t been exposed to our madness for too long yet, so she’ll probably be able to make more sense.” 

She doesn’t mean to shoo them off, but it might actually be for the better if they get to discuss it with someone who isn’t really involved. Especially Lita, come to think of it. She’s been there for the whole Loom of Fate thing and not been able to vent to anyone - unless either she or Mick told ali about the Legends. But even that wouldn’t be the same.

She nudges against Sin’s shoulder, urging her to go. “I’ll come after soon,” she promises. “Just catching up with Mick.” Actually, she wants to gather some tips from him about how to deal with… this. Bringing an outsider on board. The many questions. And the fact that she’ll have to drop her back off, in the end. She hasn’t had it before, not in that way. Her father and Laurel, and even Oliver, they’re all different. Were. They’ve been more involved, known the high stakes, and even though Sin had been the first to see and support the Canary, she’s never been really on the field herself. God, this is fucked up.

At that, sin does get up from her seat. She doesn’t look too happy, even though she still looks around with curiosity as she makes her way over to Lita. Keeping her shoulders straight despite feeling out of place, undoubtedly, just to seem cool about everything. Sin is still a little skeptical just about it all, which is really for the better.

Lita waits for her with a smile, but doesn’t say anything. She just shoots another look at Mick before reaching for Sin’s sleeve and pulling her away.

“That punk better watch what she’s doing with my kid,” Mick grumbles before sinking down on the step behind the seats. He prefers spreading out to being stuck in any space, but that spot he’s been drawn to ever since Leonard… Well.

Sara snorts at his words. “I think she’s got other things on her mind,” she tells him. 

“Hm,” Mick makes. “So you talked to her? How’d she take it?”

“Thought she was on a prank show,” Sara says with a sigh. She watches as Mick lies down on his back, an arm reaching out to the side, almost like he’s searching for something. “I had to have Nate and Charlie show off their powers to convince her.”

“Full programm,” Mick acknowledges as he sits up. He toasts at her with the beer bottle he discovered during his search. (She isn’t gonna question anything any more.) “That’d do the trick.”

“For the powers, yeah,” Sara nods. “Not sure about the whole time travel thing. Figured I’d take a jumpship for a trip later.”

“Make sure she ain’t stealing anything.” Which is odd coming from a thief whose whole motivation for time travelling had  _ been _ the option of stealing, but it’s not like Sara had planned on doing any crimes with Sin anyway. It makes her wonder just what Lita had planned to do with time travel, though. “When’s she from?”

“Here.  _ Now _ ,” Sara corrects. Both true, technically. “I’d just meant to check up on… something and there she was. Didn’t even know I should be dead.”

Mick takes a long sip then, probably to hide his discomfort about that topic. He probably remembers Lisa’s lashing out when he finally got himself to tell her about her brother’s final stunt too long afterwards. It’s not like Sara blames anyone on Oliver’s team for not telling Sin, she knows they’ve had their own things to deal with, but still. 

“So, I don’t know,” she continues, “Somehow it made sense to me to tell her… what I’m up to now. And geez, it’s exhausting skittering around future knowledge. How do you do it?”

Mick shrugs. “Don’t tell, I guess. Lita’s kinda a past decades girl.” That definitely explains her excitement about travelling back to see The Smell perform, then. 

She doesn’t know what’s the case for Sin, truth be told. Somehow, a part of her feels like she should keep her away from her past. Sin would be, just like she is, tempted to change the past, probably - to save her dad. Sara doesn’t want her to make that choice; she knows how much it hurts. Which doesn’t help the other way around either: She can imagine Sin demanding to know some things, to get warnings -  _ utter _ warnings - and Sara... won’t be able to provide. 

She sighs, acknowledging Mick’s answer. “I think I’ll go check up on them,” she declares and pushes herself up from her seat. It’s redundant because if they pulled any shit, Gideon would have told her. Still, she should probably keep an eye on her friend. She looks down at Mick’s sprawled out figure and raises an eyebrow. “You coming with?”

“Nah,” he declares easily not moving an inch. 

Sara shrugs. His choice, really. Doesn’t mean she refrains from kicking against his side when she steps over him.

-

Sara doesn’t mean to spy, not really. She just figured… well, the girls were deep in a conversation and, seeing how well they got along, she didn’t mean to disturb it. So now she’s hiding behind the corner, using only a few of her assassin skills to still have a full view into the kitchen without either of them noticing her.

They’ve settled in comfortably, each of them perched up on a kitchen stool with food in front of them. Sara grins softly when she sees Sin tucking into a huge greasy burger; some things just don’t change.

They’re in the middle of a comfortable conversation by now - it must have been rocky at the start, but there’s little a good food can’t fix, Sara knows that. There’s still physical distance between them, a seat empty there, but they’re talking quite freely. 

“Your name isn’t actually Lita,” Sin says in the moment that Sara hides around the corner. she doesn’t even swallow her bite before talking.

“So is,” Lita offers with a grin. “Named after  _ the _ Lita Ford. Which is a bit ironic, actually, with me being a lesbian.” Sara feels pride beam through her at how casually Lita mentions it. She remembers how Ava described her first coming out - of course only after Mick’s daughter announced it to all of them - and how she’d approached Ava, asking about how she noticed she liked women, and then how she knew she liked them exclusively. For Sara, it was both heartbreaking and heartwarming to hear about how much Lita has come to trust her girlfriend during one of the visits she and Mick had made and how lost the girl had felt. That she wears her identity so proudly nowadays is wonderful.

Sin doesn’t know any that, of course. So instead of throwing attention at  _ that _ part of the topic, she frowns. “I don’t believe you,” she states. “No parents are that cool.”

“So your name’s not given?” Lita inquires with a raised eyebrow. She pats her back pocket and pulls out her wallet. “Here, my ID. Check for yourself.”

Sin accepts it easily and studies it for a moment. Then she starts smirking smugly. “Well, that’s fake, isn’t it? This says you were born 2004, and you don’t look ten to me.”

“Ah,” Lita makes, lifting her index finger. She snaps her wallet back in a quick motion that reminds Sara of the godfather the kid should have had, had things been different. “That’s what you forget - time travel. Dad’s picked me up in good old 2020.”

For just a second, Sin’s eyes widen. “2020? I-- wow.”

Lita throws her head back and barks out a laugh, though it sounds much nicer than when her father does the same. For him it’s an action of mocking, for her actual amusement. “It’s cool, screws your brain up the first couple times, yeah. But you get used to it.”

They stay silent for a moment, just eating some more of their food. Then, Sin starts again.

“So, the bald dude is your old man? What’s  _ his _ superpower?” She’s well aware of the fact that Sara doesn’t have any - and to her knowledge, never  _ had _ any either - but the way she’s introduced her to the craziness might have planted the idea that she’s assembled a team of superpowered people only. 

Lita snorts. “Well,  _ he _ thinks it’s his writing,” she says with a chuckle. “But I think the flamethrower thing he’s got going on is more impressive, really.”

From where she stands, Sara can see Sin mouth the word “flamethrower” before she shakes her head. “So he’s just a normal guy? What about… that shapeshifter lady? She learn that anywhere?”

Lita may not know Sin as well as Sara does, but even she doesn’t miss the eagerness hidden in her voice. She gives her a toothy grin and reaches out to nudge her side. “Why, you gotta impress someone?” She teases. “Constantine might know a spell or two that could help, but nah. Charlie’s all natural.”

“He’s really wizard?”

“Warlock,” Lita corrects. “Really, he’d be pissed if you don’t call him that. But yeah, he is. Everyone is what Sara told you. This whole thing here? Fucked up, right?” But she’s still smiling, still acting like it’s the most amazing thing she’s ever seen. After all that’s gone down with Charlie’s sisters, it’s a miracle that she’s still so excited about her father being tucked away on a mission full of danger. But Lita isn’t scared - not for herself or Mick; she’s just as brave as he is.

Sara decides that this is a perfect opening for her, so she steps around the corner. “And she hasn’t even seen half of it!” She says with a smile. “We can fix that, though,” she adds as she opens the fridge to produce a coke, looking at where Sin has stopped in her movements. “The team is chilling out, so they aren’t up for a show, but there’s more to this ship than its members.”

Lita catches up faster than Sin does, probably because the concept isn’t so foreign to her any more. “Oh, you want to take a trip? Where?”

Sara shrugs. “Depends where Sin wants to go,” she declares, giving her friend a significant look. “Best if we go for at least one century either way, should be safe for your own timeline.”

Sin just  _ gapes _ at her. “You mean--”

“Time travel,” Lita finishes gleefully.

Sara crosses her arms. “You two are getting along way too much,” she mocks. It’s good, actually, even if the thought hadn’t even crossed her mind before. Until Mick left she hadn’t even considered Lita could be here. But it’s nice because they’re almost in the same situation, both in regards to the Waverider and generally in life. Cracking a smile, she adds, “You wanna come with, Lita?”

The shake of her head is almost immediate. “I was gonna make use of Nate’s nerdy side,” she explains with a grimace. “Essay’s due on Monday.”

“ _ Time _ travel,” Sin offers this time. “You can be back home, like, last Sunday, can’t you?”

“With these guys?” Lita responds, jabbing a thumb out at Sara. “Tough luck.”

“Hey!” Sara cuts in. “We aren’t  _ such _ disasters!” 

She deserves the glare she gets in return. It was an empty statement anyway, it’s not like the Legends have their reputation for nothing; either the jumpship will screw up, knowing her luck, or they’re randomly finding themselves staring down at a danger. She probably shouldn’t even have offered the trip, knowing their track record, but now that it’s in the open, she can’t really take it back either.

“Anyway,” Lita says as she gets up. “I think I best get going before Nate’s busy again.” She drops her plate into the sink unceremoniously. Sara’s pretty sure the girl’s got the same subtle observational skills going as her dad does, because when she shoots another glance at her, it’s clear that she can tell Sara didn’t just drop in to joining them for dinner.

She nods. “Yeah, he’s got Ray over, so you might be too late already.”

“Ray’s here?” Lita’s face lights up. She hasn’t met him too often, but taken a liking to him for some reason anyways. It’s not surprising, though, considering that, next to Mick and Ava, Nate’s the Legend she’s closest to. She must have heard the best stories about their former member. “Nice,” she decides with a fist bump to the ceiling. “Well then. ‘s nice meeting you, Sin. Guess I’ll see you around.”

It’s not a question but a comment, like she simply expects Sin to drop into the same situation as hers; that she’ll end up being a frequent visitor, too. Sara’s mind hadn’t even gone so far just yet, but now that she’s faced with the idea, she can’t claim she doesn’t like it. Having Sin around more often… It’d be cool. A bit difficult, since she’s not the same Sara Lance she’s been five years ago, but they could manage. 

Sin gives a curt wave and then Lita disappears back to the private rooms of the Waverider. 

Sara sinks into the vacated seat, swiping a fry from Sin’s plate in the motion. “So…”

“Shit, Sara,” Sin answers at once, swallowing the last of her burger. She looks serious as she talks, but there’s a hint of shock still visible there. “How do you keep ending up in these situations?”

“Lucky, I guess,” she shrugs. It’s more teasing than anything else, especially since Sin doesn’t even know half of it. If she knew how involved Sara had been in saving the  _ universe _ … 

Instead, she receives a short laugh in return now. “Looks like it! Man, I still feel dizzy just thinking about it.” She smiles, but it’s apparent that she isn’t exaggerating. It is a lot to take in, especially with the rapid speed it hailed down on her. 

“Yeah,” Sara agrees carefully, “You know, that was just a suggestion earlier. We don’t need to go on a trip, especially if you… Well, Lita hoped you might be around, so if you wanna visit more often--”

“Are you kidding? I want a pet dinosaur ASAP,” Sin cuts in. In her no-nonsense voice.

Sara clicks her tongue. “Uh-uh. No souvernirs. Especially live ones,” she tells her. 

“I was kidding, dude. But, you know, I’d be lying if I said I don’t wanna see more of this crazy machine and your new gang.” Sin licks her lips with a thoughtful expression, but what she answers is. “So… I do still need proof that you aren’t shitting me about that time travelling, though.”

Sara laughs and jumps up from her seat. “How do you feel about the Wild West?” She wants to know. “We just need to be back for movie night, or else Ray will be heartbroken.”

Though, with the warmth she feels in her chest, she feels like even the sight of a sad Ray Palmer won’t do much damage to her. Having Sin around… She hadn’t quite realized just how much she’s missed her, too busy with her troubles and missions to keep thinking about that. Now she wonders how she could ever not think about bringing Sin along. 

She’s sure Ava won’t mind if she doesn’t include her on their little excursion. It’s sister-bonding time now.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! If you feel like that ending was random, you are not on your own. I cut it here for now, though, since this is mostly about Sara & Sin. I might evolve this into a series where Sin bonds with the other Legends, too, if my creativity gives me plot bunnies for those (though I do accept prompts!!!). 
> 
> Shoutout to my dearest [Rux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruxian/pseuds/ruxian) for helping me figure out an appropriate ending for this part.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! **Please leave a comment!**  
>  If you liked this, come check out my [tumblr](http://joanthangroff.tumblr.com) or talk to me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/Ll4MDUNBAR).


End file.
